Snow
by kittie88
Summary: (kid!Klaine) a 5yr old Kurt Hummel meets a 4yr old Blaine Anderson while making a snowman


Kurt put the finishing touches on his snowman when a group of older kids ran through the park and trampled through his creation. He sat there in shock as they continued their snowball fight. He felt the tears start to well up in his eyes and he looked down, gently touching the snow.

"That was rude!"

He looked up to see a curly haired boy standing in front of him. Kurt quickly wiped his tears as the other boy set his sled down beside him and sat next to Kurt.

"I'm sorry that those dumb boys ruined your snowman."

"It's okay."

"Do you wanna make another one? I can help you."

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. Blaine clapped his hands and began to gather snow. Kurt quickly grabbed the accessories that he put on his previous snowman and helped Blaine with the snow.

"I'm Kurt. What's your name? I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm Blaine. My brother's new girlfriend lives around here. He told my mommy he wanted to take me sledding but I know he just wanted to see his girlfriend."

Blaine pointed to his brother who was in the middle of heavy makeout session on one of the benches.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Kurt shook his head.

"It's just me. But I like it. I like just being with my mommy and my daddy."

"My mommy and daddy are always busy with work and stuff. But Cooper always makes time for me, when he's not girl-crazy."

"You said that you don't live around here, where do you live?"

"In Westernville. It's kinda far away."

"I've never heard of Westernville. Do you all wear cowboy stuff because that sounds really cool."

Blaine chuckled.

"No, we wear regular clothes! Cowboy stuff…that's funny, Kurt! Do you live here in Li-Lime."

"Lima. Yeah, I actually live just down the street. My mommy brings me here everyday after school. That's her over there."

He pointed to a beautiful woman sitting on a nearby bench, reading a book. She looked up and smiled. She waved at the boys.

"She's pretty. You both have pretty blue eyes."

Kurt gave a big smile and blushed.

"You have pretty eyes, too."

They finally finished their snowman and both boys looked very proud. Kurt noticed Blaine clutching onto his sled and looking over to Cooper.

"I can go sledding with you, if you want. We can go up to that hill over there."

Blaine looked apprehensive.

"I dunno. Aren't we too little to go by ourselves?"

"I don't think so. I'm almost six. How old are you?"

"I'm gonna be five next month."

"Come on, we'll just be right there. Your brother can still keep an eye on us, if that's what your worried about."

Blaine looked over to Cooper and then back to Kurt. He smiled.

"Okay."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and they ran up the hill together. Kurt had never ridden a sled and was beyond excited. They reached the top and Blaine looked towards Kurt.

"Do you want to sit the back since you're older?"

"Okay."

They both situated themselves on the sled and just sat there. They both tried to move forward but the sled was too big.

"Do you guys need a push?"

They looked back to see Cooper standing behind them.

"Coop, I thought you were with Melissa."

"Yeah, well, I kinda got tired of her."

"Coop, this is Kurt!"

"Hey Kurt. So, you guys wanna a push?"

They both enthusiastically nodded.

"Okay, hold on!"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and Blaine held onto Kurt's arms. Cooper gave them a push and they rushed down the hill. They gave a small cheer as the wind rushed through their hair. They slid to a halt and couldn't stop giggling.

"That was awesome! Did you have fun, Kurt?"

"Yeah, that was so fun, Blaine!"

"Come on, let's go again!"

They spent another twenty minutes sliding down with Cooper until Blaine made the suggestion of making snow angels.

"You've never made a snow angel, Kurt?!"

"No. How do you do it?"

Blaine fell backwards and started moving his arms up and down.

"You just move your arms like this and open and close your legs. And then Cooper will help us up. Come on, try it!"

Kurt looked up at Cooper and touched his hair.

"Is my hair gonna get wet?"

Cooper chuckled and removed his knit hat. He placed it over Kurt's head.

"There. That should keep your hair dry."

Kurt smiled and fell next to Blaine. They made their snow angels and Cooper helped them out. Kurt smiled as he saw the two angels next to each other.

"That's so cool."

"I know. Coop, it's your turn!"

Cooper grinned and humored his brother by making a snow angel. Once he was finished, both boys held their hands out to him and he laughed as they struggled to pull him up.

"Put some muscle into it, guys!"

"We're tryin', Coop!"

They fell backwards and started giggling. Mrs. Hummel walked over to Kurt.

"Kurt, sweetheart, it's time to leave already. I need to go make dinner already. You can see your friend tomorrow or you can invite him over another day."

"Mommy, he can't, he lives in Westernville."

She looked over to Blaine and Cooper with a confused look on her face. Cooper stood up and brush the snow off of his clothes.

"Westerville. We live in Westerville but if Blaine wants to, I can bring him back next week?"

Blaine quickly nodded and both Cooper and Mrs. Hummel chuckled.

"I think both boys would love that. We live down the street. It says 'Hummel' on the mailbox. It's kinda hard to miss."

"I'm Cooper Anderson, by the way, and this is Blaine."

Blaine brightly smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet the both of you. I'm Elizabeth and you obviously already met Kurt. So, should we say Monday around 4pm?"

"That's perfect. I guess, we'll see you next week."

Blaine quickly hugged Kurt.

"Bye, Kurt! I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Blaine! I'll see you next week and maybe we could have a tea party."

"Like Alice in Wonderland?! I've always wanted to have a tea party! I can't wait!"

They separated and Cooper bent down so that Blaine could climb on his back. Kurt then realized that he was still wearing Cooper's hat.

"Oh, here's your hat back."

"Thanks little man."

He took the hat from Kurt and put it back on. Blaine waved bye to Kurt and they turned to leave. Kurt grabbed his mother's hand pulling her towards the house.

"Mommy, can we make small sandwiches when Blaine comes over because I wanna have a 'real' tea party when he comes over."

"Of course!"

Kurt continued to list off things that he wanted to do with Blaine as his mother just smiled to herself.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this :) I had this idea in my head and wanted to write some cute Klaine fluff.**_


End file.
